


Blind Auction

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Auctions, BDSM Scene, Blind Auction, Charity Auctions, Domme Kira Kukimura, Domme Lydia Martin, F/F relationship mentioned, Good Peter, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Other, POV Alternating, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Scott McCall, Why isn't that a tag yet..., f/m/m pairing, it's just an auction for the club, supernatural is known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Lydia and Kira own a new BDSM club. The two Dommes are holding a Blind Auction to help raise money and get word out about their new place.It changes their lives forever.





	Blind Auction

**Author's Note:**

> I like reading stories about charity auctions and decided to do my take on them.
> 
> *All mistakes are my own*

“This is wrong on so many levels,” Scott protested as he fidgeted in place. A combination between how the black-lace manties felt on him and Kira, his crush, manhandling him made his cock wake up fully.

“You blush so nicely. Don’t be embarrassed; it’s a natural reaction.” Kira smacked the werewolf on the ass and laughed, “Now, what is your problem?”

“Well first off, these shouldn’t feel so great,” Scott felt his cheeks heat up as he patted the panties, “Second, you went people to bid on us just by our looks. Kind of feel like a piece of meat.”

“This is suppose to be a fun-filled charity event. The big part is people are willing to participate. Or, if you happen to be best friends with the two owners. Now, toughen up,” Kira let her red fingernails run down Scott’s bare bicep. “Anyways, you look super hot in those.”

Everyone but him knew about his crush on the kitsune including her. She had a friend who offered to buy him that evening for her.

“Scott, you’re a werewolf. Nudity shouldn’t be that big of a deal to you. Iit isn’t like we all haven’t seen you in the nude after you shift, unlike me. I’m skinny and I’m not cut like a bodybuilder like Chuck,” Stiles nodded to one of the male volunteers. “Tell me again why I’m doing this,” he stated as he readjusted himself in the red thong, Kira picked out for him.

“Because you lost a bet against me and I’m calling it in.” Lydia marched into the dressing room with her red hair flowing behind her. “Also, as your best friends, it’s an obligation to help us out.”

Their small pack of four decided to move to the city after college and shortly after Lydia and Kira made their dream a reality. The two Dommes decided to open up their own BDSM club that tailored to humans and the supernatural. It had been suggested by a friend to do a blind auction to make money and get word out about their new place. 

Besides Scott and Stiles, the two fierce women had several volunteers for the main event. Half the proceeds would go to fight for Domestic Abuse and the remaining money would be used for their club. They wanted to give back to the community. 

“I’m certain tonight will rake in the money,” Lydia rubbed her hands together as she looked over the men and women who were being auctioned off for a date that evening.

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen,” Kira’s stilettos sounded loudly as she joined her best friend by the door. “First, thank you for volunteering for tonight. If it goes as well as we think it will, we plan on doing this again. Remember it’s about being safe and fun!”

She picked up her cards with fun facts about each person and made her way out the door to the podium up on stage. Beside her stood a tall wooden box, large enough to fit a person upright, that was bolted to a platform that turned in complete 360. There were a total of eight doors, four on front and four in the back. A curtain would be used as a divider as they changed people in and out. As she read off the facts, Lydia would open each door, revealing more of the person inside.

“Welcome everyone,” Kira spoke into the microphone to the audience. “Thank you for coming out tonight.” She gave a small speech about herself and Lydia with their backgrounds. She thanked the volunteers who would be bidden on tonight and she made it very clear that it was for only a simple dinner date. 

“If you both decide to further the date afterwards that will be up to you both. Consent is key, people,” She took a moment to make eye contact with everyone. “Okay,” she smiled broadly, “Let’s get it started.”

The first person up was a young dark-skinned woman with a toned body, and pierced nipples. Lydia opened a door and spun the box around slowly, allowing the bidders to see the faceless woman on display. The volunteer donned a leather harness along with a chain attached to her nipples. Lydia gave them a tug making the woman give a small gasp.

“Now, part of the blind bid is you won’t being seeing their faces until the final bid.” Kira reminded everyone after she finished reading the random facts about the woman, Lindsay, a submissive. “Okay, let’s begin the bids… starting at 50 dollars.” 

An older gentleman with specks of grey in his beard won with a bid of five hundred.

“The next is a handsome young werewolf,” Kira told the crowd as they were switching up people. She watched out the corner of her eye as the Lydia pushed Scott into the box. She gave a thumbs up while he was locked in, a sign to her friend who would be bidding for her. 

Scott wouldn’t find out the truth until the very end.

As she read off random facts about him, Lydia revealed the muscular body of the bitten werewolf. Lydia had added some oil to make his skin glisten. He had been attacked by a rogue Alpha in their first year of college. Supernatural beings had been exposed years earlier. The Hales, a prominent family, came out after a crazed hunter named Kate attempted to burn their home down. 

Humans were still getting used to the idea of ‘others’ living among them but overall the reactions had been positive. Especially, when the president of the United States came out as a Hellhound. 

“He likes to save kittens from trees,” Kira grinned as she read off about Scott. It happened once, a kitten got scared and ran up a tree when Scott had gotten spooked and flashed his eyes and growled.

It had become their first pet.

Scott shivered involuntarily flexing his pecs and his perfect firm ass when Lydia ran a pinwheel down his chest. 

“There’s that gorgeous flush everyone.” Kira glanced over the audience pleased with the reactions. 

The bids began and sky rocketed fast. When her friend reached their peek, Kira began to panic. She hadn’t realized her soon-to-be boyfriend would bring in this much money when an older cougar called out, “1200!”

“1432,” her friend held up their paddle.

“1450,” the grey-haired woman countered.

Kira blanched, she had no idea what would happen.

“2000,” shouted a dark-haired woman who looked familiar standing next to her friend.

“Two thousand…. Going once…” she paused, “twice…” she refused to be upset over the change of events, “sold to the fine lady in green.” 

The winner shook her head and pointed to her friend, and handled them the money. Kira’s friend gave her a thumbs up and grinned. Kira sighed in relief and would be getting the full story later, just happy it worked out in the end. 

She and Lydia alternated between men and women going up for auction, leaving Stiles for last. The Spark had always been shocked when he had been hit on when the foursome had gone out. If only he had known the main reason for the auction idea had been because of him.

“Finally, we have a magic user,” Kira used the term vaguely, since not everyone knew about Spark and that Stiles was one. 

Peter perked up from the front row. Kira smirked as she watched the older Dom and Alpha lick his lips. She and Lydia had met him and his nephew, a handsome beta named Derek, a few weeks prior. They had came to congratulate the two women on their new club. The two born werewolves owned one that specialized for supernatural beings only across town. 

Coincidentally, they were also from the biggest and well known packs in the United States. When they found out Scott was a bitten were, they were impressed by his control. Peter Hale became interested in Stiles when the two Dommes told them how he helped Scott and taught him everything he knew from his research.

“He loves talking and researching,” Kira told the bidders as Lydia revealed the Spark’s toned midsection. “He swings in all directions,” she continued.

Lydia ran her feather over Stiles’ belly button which made him wiggle and laugh. 

“Check out that lithe body, ladies and gentlemen,” Kira announced as Lydia opened the door revealing the rest of Stiles’ slender body from neck down. “And let me tell you, he is very flexible.” 

She chuckled when she heard Stiles grumble. Lydia threatened the removal of his balls if he uttered a word during the auction. Their talkative friend had covered himself and promised he wouldn’t. 

“He considers himself a switch,” Kira shook her head as she informed the audience.

They started the bids and she watched Peter Hale glared every time he was outbid. Everyone knew of the older born werewolf. How, he single handedly tracked down Kate Agent and every person who had helped her. The crazed huntress met her untimely death, along with her father a few weeks later. No one knew for sure the circumstances surrounding their deaths though the remaining family members, Chris and Allison Agent, agreed on suicide. No one looked any further into it.

“2000,” Peter waved his number high in the air outbidding another Dom and were named Deucalion. 

She knew her spastic friend had been obsessed over the older man since he made the papers all those years ago. He flipped out when she and Lydia told him they got to met him in person. He had no idea the well-known bachelor and local celebrity had an interest in him also. 

She glanced at Stiles when Peter’s voice rang out over the crowd and saw him stiffen. Of course, he would recognize the man’s honey-like voice.

“3000,” his nephew next to him laughed as he raised his paddle. His uncle and the lady in green punch in both arms.

“3500,” Deucalion called out.

“Damnit, 8000,” Peter flashed his eyes to the other wolf daring him to try to outbid him.

Kira felt faint, she had no idea bids would get that high. She counted to three quickly and banged her wooden gavel, “Sold to the Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome.” 

Lydia joined her, “Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. Please, feel free to stay and mingle. Those who won, please see Boyd by hand over your money and meet your date for the evening.”

They hired Boyd and Erica on the spot when the couple interviewed to be on their staff. The two quickly became friends with the four of them.

Kira helped Stiles out of the box and smacked him on the shoulder, “Congrats, Stiles.”

“I must be hallucinating,” his erection was peeking out.

“Nope, my friend. Truth, it was Peter Hale who came up with this idea and had made it clear you were to be part of it. A great way to win a date with you and make money for good causes. Why do you think Lydia bet you in the first place,” Kira laughed when her friend blanched. 

“I knew it! You two cheated,” Stiles exclaimed and pointed at them.

“Yep,” Lydia walked over and joined them. “Now why are you both still standing here. Kira, go collect your man. I can’t believe he’s been so dense all this time to not notice his crush was returned.” The Banshee pushed her co-owner away before turning to Stiles.

“Stiles, don’t fuck this up. Peter Hale has connections everywhere and is the biggest bachelor on this side of the States, hell maybe in the whole country.”

“But, he doesn’t even know me,” Stiles fidgeted. 

“Please, Kira and I told him all about you. Now go, I see a certain wolf ready to gobble you up,” she smirked.

Stiles gulped when he saw Peter at the bottom of the stage by the bar. 

“Hello, Stiles,” The dark-haired man purred, “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he offered his hand as Stiles took the few steps down.

“I can’t believe I’m meeting you,” Stiles trembled with excitement, “Oh my god,” his hands covered his bobbing cock, “I can’t believe I’m practically naked.”

He felt his cheeks heat up.

“I like what I see and frankly, if our date goes as planned, you’ll be naked and tied to my bed later on tonight with red hand marks on that delectable ass of yours.” Peter raked his gaze over Stiles’ as he ran his hand down Stiles arm. 

“Yes,” Stiles almost hit Alpha in the face as he flailed his arms about, “I love that idea. Let me go put some clothes on since I doubt the restaurant will like my current attire.”

Peter let out a loud laugh, “No, even if the owner is my niece who seems be in an intense conversation with Lydia.”

He found his niece’s green silk top who had her hand resting on the redhead’s back as she whispered into the other woman’s ear.

“God, I can’t wait for dinner to be over,” Stiles commented. “I’m just imagining you tossing me over your shoulder and going all caveman on me.”

Peter growled and flashed his eyes, “That can be arranged. First, we’ll have dinner and no aren’t skipping it. I can hear your stomach rumble and trust me you’ll need the energy. Then, we’ll work it off at my penthouse.”

Peter’s nose flared when he smelt the effect his words had on Stiles who moaned as he rubbed his leaking cock.

“Quicker you get dressed the faster we can get to the grand finale.” 

The born wolf chuckled as Stiles tripped making a hasty retreat. 

“You will treat him right,” the fiery redhead commented as her friend ran off. He hadn’t even notice her approach with her niece.

“I promise I won’t hurt your packmate. We haven’t had our first date yet and I’m already thinking about us being mates.”

“You and him are alike,” Kira added with Derek and Scott in tow. Both of them flushed with red swollen lips matching Kira’s. 

The two wolves brushed their shoulders together.

“Both loyal to a tee to those you love and will do anything to protect them,” Lydia added.

Stiles came running back out in a pair of tight black jeans and fitted button-down shirt. 

“Well, have a good night... I know I am,” Kira smirked as she linked her arms with Derek and Scott leading them off for their date.

“Wow, I didn’t see that coming,” Stiles watched as two of his best friends exited.

“Guessing your relative,” Stiles asked.

“Yes, my nephew Derek and the one with Lydia is my niece, Laura. She happens to also be the owner of the restaurant we are going too.”

The two women had ventured off to mingle with others. Lydia had planned on staying and overseeing the club as her friends went on their date night.

“Hmmm, well I think I got the hottest Hale of them all.”

Peter wrapped his arms around him and drew into a heated kiss.

##

Kira patted her round pregnant belly, her two mates on either side of her, “I’m glad they finally set a date.”

Derek kissed her temple and linked his fingers with Scott’s as they laid their hands on her stomach to feel their baby kick. 

“I know, thank goodness Laura and Lydia stepped in and put their foot down.” 

It seemed the small pack of four all married and mated into the Hale family. 

“They do look very handsome,” Scott commented, “But not as handsome as either of you,” he add with a blush.

Kira laid her head his shoulder, “Don’t ever change, love.” 

“I won’t.” 

“I can’t wait to see their reactions when Laura and Lydia give them their wedding gift.” 

Derek chuckled, “I already promised Laura we’d record it.”

They weren’t disappointed later that evening after cake and dancing when the two women pulled the newlyweds to the side and revealed their gift idea.  
It was only the third time in his life when he saw his uncle cry as his uncle’s husband leapt at the two wives and hugged them.

“Why are you crying,” Kira asked her born wolf, “I know why Scott is,” the younger man had always been emotional.

“I’m just so happy,” Derek wiped his face with his sleeve as he watched the video of the reveal again. “Soon, all of us will be taking the next step in our lives and raising our children together.”

Yes, the Auction had been a brilliant idea. A tradition they continued to do it annually.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to give away the ending away with how everyone paired off. I wanted to surprise you all. I was shocked myself about Kira. She came out of nowhere, took over, and ended up with two hunks.
> 
> Wow, this is the first time I’ve written anything even hinting to a threesome.   
> Also, did any of you notice the hints of Jordan being president... :-)


End file.
